


正人君子

by amaoahu95



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaoahu95/pseuds/amaoahu95
Summary: 捋一下时间线剧情田野进大学追金赫奎，金赫奎不喜欢他却吊着他，最后毕业不告而别。田野伤心难过喝醉酒被李汭燦强奸（？），顺势当了六年炮友，所以谁都不知道他俩情侣关系，因为根本就不是。田野喜欢性多于爱，性启蒙之后爱就不太重要了，李汭燦不在的时候也会出去狩猎。金赫奎回来也不是因为喜欢田野，只是撞上了李汭燦刻意而为的性，被撩到了而已。所以说三观不正，都不是什么正人君子。





	正人君子

*三篇集合，看过上中的可以直接拉到下篇  
*三观不正，不是好人  
*各种道具play

金赫奎是来拿行李的，他定了一周酒店，也懒得去住其他同学那儿，省的人家问怎么不去田野那里住。

毕竟他现在正准备从住了没两天的田野家搬出去。

田野和李汭燦的家。

没人知道田野是什么时候和李汭燦好上的，或许有很多人知道，只是谁也没告诉他，就像当年他离开，只有田野不知道。

田野一入学就黏上了当时已经大三的金赫奎，他没接受，也不反感，同男男女女追求者不少的系草玩闹，可比糟心的实习有趣多了。田野的家恰好在他实习地点附近，他便堂而皇之住进去了。

只是如今这个家不在为金赫奎准备了。

厚重的窗帘敞开，室内亮堂，玄关的感应灯十来秒就灭了，金赫奎进入更衣间脱下外套——田野有轻微洁癖，平日都要换了衣服再进内屋，金赫奎也养成了这习惯。挂好外套他才听清有东西隐隐振动，不是兜里的手机，金属碰撞叮叮当当，还有微不可察的呼吸声。

别是小偷吧…

金赫奎打开大灯，随手拿了撑衣杆横在身前，仔细寻着声儿，猛地打开另一侧衣柜——瞬间的呆滞过后是血液急剧冲撞，涌上脑后，涌至身下，轻而易举击溃理智，岩浆炽热滚滚就在脚下，可他无法拒绝诱惑，若眼前是这副艳景，纵是火海也勾人不顾一切奔赴毁灭。

女生也羡慕的男子大肆炫耀白皙的肌肤，银色手铐锁住一双瘦削手腕，纤细的手臂无力地挂在衣柜的横杆上，脑袋耷拉着，眼上系着黑布，血红的口球外露一半，喉结随着吞咽滚动，脆弱的颈骨仿佛随手就能捏断。

男子直不起身，也跪不到地面，别扭地吊悬着。金赫圭以目光肆无忌惮地亵玩，颈侧的小痣，颤动的肩胛骨，光洁的后背，圆润的臀部，以及…

原本微弱的震动突然强烈，嗡声直直震进金赫奎的所有细胞，疯狂叫嚣。

被铐住的男子剧烈地扭动起来，股间桃红色橡胶手柄也随之甩动。

金赫奎手脚失控，不由自主握住那一段桃色——是一根又粗又长的震动棒，细密的凸起正卡在粉嫩的小穴上。金赫奎顺着震动棒轻轻摸上粉色褶皱，男子猛地一颤，却碍于空间狭小无处可逃。

指腹一缕一缕熨抚着褶皱，金赫奎分辨不出来谁的温度更高，他的指尖被震动棒震得发麻，更不必说被深入体内的男子了。

肉穴不断张合，几乎含不住粗大的震动棒。猩红的肠肉忽隐忽现，粘稠的液体一点点沿着情趣玩具滴在衣柜里，前头性器早就竖起，柱身肿胀，铃口渗出白浊，津液顺着下颌同汗水混在一起。

一塌糊涂。

金赫奎脑袋一片空白，可双手早已不受控地将眼前人抚摸了个遍，仿佛烧红的铁烙，碰到哪里，哪儿就变得通红。

粗重的喘息交缠，血脉贲张，不用看金赫奎都知道自己身下正忍受着何种疼痛，可他还想多欣赏欣赏这一件艺术品，纯洁无暇的，淫秽放荡的，应当由他来收藏！

一把小钥匙被恶趣味地贴在震动棒上，金赫奎取下为男子打开了手铐，被站不稳的男子一下带倒躺在了地上。

他会跑开吗？他会厌恶吗？

金赫奎小心翼翼摘下身上人的口球和黑布，可男子始终闭着眼，他无措地不知如何呼吸，两手怎么放都不是。

“金赫奎，你怎么还用这个香水啊。”沙哑的声音透出疲惫，可依旧熟稔亲切。

“田野！”金赫奎因他的回应似打了鸡血，除了名字想不出任何话语，掐着软腰狠狠地吻了上去，甜蜜的苦涩的千言万语都化在其中。

他发了疯地想他念他，想亲吻他想拥有他。

金赫奎鲁莽地啃咬着，从颈肩到胸口，从乳珠到小腹。震动棒还在持续工作，金赫奎轻吮着田野腿间软肉，身下人刺激地不住抖动。

“拿出去…金赫奎拿出去…”

震动棒有感应似的，陡然加大了力度，田野忍不住收缩甬道，竟一下子射了出来。

腥膻气味像是强行开启了某个机关，金赫奎解开衣裤，不容田野抗拒，拔出按摩棒，换作自己的性器用力插入后穴，直把人贯穿。

“啊…金赫奎…别…”刚结束射精的田野很容易地纳入滚烫的性器，身体好像不再是自己的，快感和酸痛一并侵袭。那冲撞像是顶在了心脏，叫他头昏眼花连呼吸都忘记。

“轻一点…”田野如破碎的木偶，被勒紧的木偶线任意操纵，手肘在地面磨的通红，仿佛十八岁的生长痛。

金赫奎无视他的眼泪，将田野一把抱起，性器在肠道里进得更深，田野紧紧抱住金赫奎，仰起的头颅像是献给地狱的祭品，由着他把自己拽入黑暗的邪恶冥府。

金赫奎想起前几日所见，把怀中人带到了客厅，倚着墙粗鲁地抽插，像是要把手上这件艺术品钉在墙上，永远无法逃离。

“田野，和我走好不好。”

金赫奎借用浴室给两人做了清洗，田野已然晕乎乎不知东西。他俩躺在客房的大床上休息，田野缩成小小一团，从前不觉得，但今日金赫奎分外怜爱这样脆弱的田野——在他手心的，沉溺于性与爱的田野。

当年他还没爱上田野，所以抽身走了，毕竟他一开始最向往远方，也没准备带上另一个人。也谈过女朋友，却始终兴趣缺缺，没兴致，也没性致。到进田野家门前一刻也不曾做过有田野陪伴的幻想，但此时他只想同眼前人醉生梦死，生死不离。

“田野…”金赫奎刚想开口便被手机铃声打断，欢快的韩语歌，不是他平时的来电铃声。

先前昏沉沉软绵绵的田野挣扎着伸手去够床头柜上的手机，开了免提摆在脸上。

“开门。”

冰冷的命令让田野瞬间清醒，脚刚着地却倏地软了下去，体力透支。

防盗门砰的一声关上，田野坐在冰凉的地板上，看自己的爱人一步一步靠近。李汭燦今早出去的时候没折腾头发，锡纸烫之后干燥的卷发蓬松的在头顶炸开。

“李燦…”

李汭燦没回应田野，只弯下腰把他抱起来，田野最近又瘦了，李汭燦抱得一点不费力气。

田野这时才发觉自己赤身裸体，而一旁的金赫奎只是衣摆有些折痕。

李汭燦把人轻轻地放在床上，捋了捋田野额前碎发，认真且深情。田野习惯性地往他怀里钻，李汭燦却避开，偏头贴着耳畔轻声说道：

“他不是正人君子，我也不是。”

“田野，你更不是。”

————————————————————————————————————

田野一米七的个子只有九十斤重，李汭燦把夜宵全让给他吃了，也不见人多长几两肉。李汭燦的手肉乎乎，田野没事总爱捏着玩，现下那双手托着田野，一圈一圈用力揉捏他的臀肉。

“March…别捏了March，要掉出来了…嗯…”光脚踩在李汭燦的毛绒拖鞋上，勾搭着对方脖子，在凸出的喉结上留下浅浅齿痕。田野的牙好像从未停止生长，无时无刻寻找可磨牙的猎物。

“你不喜欢吗？”李汭燦轻笑着，一边加重了力度，右手指沿着股沟滑下，一厘一厘按压着湿润的后穴，“你不是很高兴吗？”

短指甲无心的刮过褶皱，怀中人立刻似断键的八音盒，吱吱呀呀流出破碎的呻吟，伴着清脆的落珠声，两颗玻璃弹珠在地板上一蹦一跳，留下不明显的水渍。

“我不是故意的！”田野猛地直起身同李汭燦辩解，可大幅度动作后又响起弹珠掉落的脆响。田野僵在原地，李汭燦似乎想用体温融解冰冷，炙热的手攀上塌陷的腰窝，不紧不慢地轻抚着。

小步挪到客厅，那里有一面落地镜，每天早上李汭燦总要对着折腾头发。此刻宽大的镜面映出瘦弱赤裸的躯体，男子过瘦总显羸弱，但田野线条分明，像十五六岁陡然拔高的少年。

只是少年总要走些歪路，受点磨难。李汭燦打开柜台上的盒子，拿出一颗弹珠，两指夹着送入田野嘴中。“别吞下去了。”李汭燦搅动双指，让珠子转过口腔里每一寸，田野微张着双唇，殷红的小舌若隐若现。

每次田野都以为自己足够了解李汭燦了，可那人总与他想像的不同的，时而温柔时而冷酷。但田野心甘情愿臣服，始终如一信他。尽管受折磨，但田野沉溺于此，疼痛是他存在的证明，而李汭燦同他一拍即合。

弹珠被取出，拉出绵长的银丝，李汭燦轻咬着田野耳垂：“掉了四颗，还你双倍好不好？”猝不及防将珠子塞入后穴，指尖深陷，嫩肉紧紧吸着，“怎么，舍不得我出来，嗯？”

李汭燦故意压低了声线，原就磁性的话语像带了电，直击鼓膜。田野扭动着，同李汭燦贴的更近，半硬的性器在黑色T恤上留下点点痕迹。李汭燦抓过一把弹珠一颗一颗往田野体内送进，深入的指尖能感受到软肉内数十颗珠子因他的搅动不停翻滚。

“田野的肚子里，好多卵呢。”李汭燦扳过田野，要他正对着镜子，看看自己迷乱的眼神，却不将手指拿出甚至多进了一根手指胡乱在体内抠着。

“李燦…啊…李燦…进来…快…”田野被情欲折腾得昏头腿脚无力，扒拉着镜子跪了下来。李汭燦伸手揽住腰腹，无意识挤到在肠道里满满当当珠子，霎时无数坠坠的珠子从潮湿的后穴一颗一颗掉出。

“李燦……”羞耻同情欲一道来袭，田野眼角通红，忍不住哭了出来。

“嘘，不哭，没事我在呢。田野，我在呢。”李汭燦把人抱在怀里，一下一下轻拍着手臂，温柔地哄着害羞的兔子。“没事，我在呢。”

但李汭燦没打算结束，田野翘起的性器也不会拒绝。取完甬道内的弹珠，田野伸腿蹭着李汭燦鼓起的下身，再一次邀请。

甫一插入田野便发出舒服的哼声，像猫被撸顺了毛，呼噜呼噜地讨好。田野背靠着墙，一条腿抬起勾住李汭燦，股间黏液顺着另一条腿缓缓淌下。李汭燦转头看了看另一面墙上的时钟，19点整。

李汭燦掰开田野缠上的腿，用力抬起。田野疼得弓起背，另一只脚点地，试图把自己抬高一些。李汭燦立刻挺进，直把人钉在墙上，田野毫无防备地承受猛插，不禁发出尖叫。

可此时屋子大门突然打开，随后砰的一声关上，田野瑟缩着看向李汭燦，却发现他脸上带着邪邪的笑意，似是嘲讽似是欢愉。李汭燦双手托住田野臀部，把人抱了起来，毫无顾忌继续抽插。

田野无法控制快感，只能任由他贯穿，甬道却随着脚步声慢慢缩紧。李汭燦被他夹的生疼，用力拍了一下屁股。田野歪歪扭扭地一躲，侧身便看到了站在玄关的人，原本坚硬的性器骤然软了下来。

李汭燦停下运动，依旧抱着赤裸的田野，转身同玄关的人打了声招呼。

“啊，赫奎哥来啦。”

————————————————————————————————————

“初恋学长？白月光？”李汭燦把人抵在门后，屋外是行李箱磕磕碰碰拖拽的声响。

田野挪了挪身体调整姿势，李汭燦抱得不紧，他老是滑下去。“你怎么没说金赫奎今天来，还这么胡闹。”初秋已转凉，李汭燦额上冒出细密的汗，田野低头额头抵着额头帮他擦汗。

“怎么，你要把自己洗干净了招待人家吗？”李汭燦抬起下巴，视线却还固定在田野下身，戏谑道：“我还以为你一见他就硬呢，怎么还软了呢？”

若不是李汭燦的性器还在体内，田野只会当这句话是普通调侃。田野的大学四年一半时间粘着金赫奎，剩下的同李汭燦厮混，狡猾的狐狸同他做了四年室友，毕业后两年同居，甚至比老妈还了解自己。平日田野诸多隐瞒，与李汭燦面对面时便百分百坦诚。他微微蹭着李汭燦侧脸撒娇道：“我们做爱，不想别人看到。”

李汭燦总记得17岁刚见到田野时他的样子，说他是初中生也有人相信。日日相见的人察觉不出彼此变化，但田野的言行无不彰显着，他已然是一个风雨里来去的成年人了。李汭燦也是，他能面不改色地折磨情人，不费力气地挑起情欲。

脊骨在薄皮下棱角分明，似钢琴键，用力按下便能听到弦音，那乐器跑着调却还分心想要留住体内粗硬的阴茎。

李汭燦把人放下，握住一只手像田野身后绕去，性器退出去后穴口还保持外翻，指尖一下就触到湿漉漉的肠肉。田野的手不安分，李汭燦径直定住他中指，毫不犹豫插了进去。田野咬住下唇不愿发出声音，被自己的手指插硬实在太羞耻了。

李汭燦一手握住田野手腕强迫他抽插，另一只手转到胸前。乳珠颜色浅，但因为田野过白的肤色尤为显眼。抚摸变为揉捏，田野吃痛地微微挣扎，但每一次痛感都让他体内多一分湿润，他喜欢这种折磨。

打开床头柜，里头任意一件都叫人脸红心跳，李汭燦取出一对金色铃铛。“兔子要带着铃铛才能让别人知道是家养。”

田野觉着他意有所指，可突如其来的疼痛逼迫他放弃思考，橡皮乳夹毫不客气地夹住乳珠，顶端立刻充血红肿，密密麻麻的神经传递酥麻，前头一对铃铛随着摇晃叮叮当当。

“李燦亲亲我…李汭燦…”田野使劲抓住李汭燦小臂，用尽全力克制自己因疼痛丧失的理智，不去摘掉乳夹。

田野永远不会知道双颊绯红乱吐着舌头的自己多会蛊惑人心，四年前李汭燦就是这样跌进深渊，即便喝醉的田野叫着别人的名字，李汭燦依然不管不顾地蹂躏他占有他，要他疼痛到清醒，清醒地叫出李汭燦的名字。

“March…”田野伸出舌头舔舐李汭燦的嘴唇，如灵活的小蛇探进男子唇缝，要他接纳火热的自己。他从来不是孤身一人，可李汭燦是陪伴他最久的人，无论他在外头如何发疯沉沦，面对李汭燦的时候田野永远完完整整属于他。

田野的唇总是微翘着，像他这个人微妙地傲娇着。李汭燦回应小兔子的亲昵长驱直入，舌尖卷过口腔内每一寸气息，轻啄着饱满的下唇，缓慢而缠绵，柔软的唇舌撩拨心跳，不小心就漏掉一秒。他像一颗熟透的草莓，一咬就溢出饱满的汁水，香甜流进血液里。

李汭燦一面亲吻着，一面让田野坐在软床上，单膝跪地空出一只手撩拨他早就精神起来的性器。性器官狰狞地爆出青筋，李汭燦顺着脉络摸到阴囊，沉醉在亲吻中的田野不住喘息轻颤。

可他的颤抖很快变得难以控制，因为李汭燦正拿一根细细的金属棒对着尿道口。

盈盈的一双眼望着李汭燦，双乳还在一抽一抽的疼，田野害怕极了。“March我不想要，好疼…”

“很快，别怕，不要动。”尿道探子消过毒，李汭燦扶着勃起的阴茎，一点点探进马眼。强烈的异物感让田野想即可逃离，但他谨遵李汭燦的嘱咐，随着金属棒的深入不由自主弯腰弓起身子。

“田野，”李汭燦一直低着头，“我可不是什么正人君子。”田野不知他为何突然怎么说，但下一秒他便明白了。李汭燦捏着金属棒缓缓地旋转，猛地一按，一下顶到了前列腺。

“啊！”叫声脱口而出，酸软从性器弥漫至全身，被挤压的尿道竟让他感觉到麻痹的快感。田野紧抓李汭燦的肩膀，全身紧绷着防备着，可李汭燦控制着他所有弱点，动动指头就叫人弃兵卸甲。田野觉得自己像沼泽里的泥，软软的塌陷在痛苦与甜蜜交织的深潭里，液体从各个小口里满溢出来。

“田野叫句好听的。”李汭燦细长的眼眸里透出促狭，狡黠地斜嘴斜嘴笑着，大有田野不开口就绝不放手的意思。边说着边将金属棒稍稍抽出了小段，田野这才发现金属棒的另一侧也挂着铃铛。

李汭燦又慢慢把探子推了回去，慢条斯理的挤压，田野几乎要抽搐，他忽视不了自己坚挺肿胀的性器，和身后一团糟糕被性液濡湿的床单。

“要不田野帮我拿杯水吧。”李汭燦拨弄着性器上的小铃铛，目光赤裸裸巡视着自己的所有物，避开田野求助的手。“反正金赫奎在房间里也看不见，啊，就是铃铛，你不觉得挺好听嘛。”

李汭燦不是在和他商量，田野没有退缩的余地，他早前已经赤身裸体丢过一次脸了，也不介意再丢一次。田野撑着李汭燦的手直起身，身上三个铃铛晃晃悠悠清脆地响，手不是手脚不是脚，歪歪扭扭小步向前。

走到房间门口，田野回头看着李汭燦，楚楚可怜的下垂眼无声控诉着，无意识咬着下唇，又在勾引人。

“要我陪你？”李汭燦轻笑着上前同他十指相扣，任由他靠着自己走向厨房。

“要喝什么水？”田野小声询问着，像天真的小红帽询问即将要把他吞掉的大灰狼。

李汭燦一把将田野推在饭桌上，抬起他的腿，粗暴地将性器插进后穴。一直忍着疼的小兔子终于失声痛哭，敏感的甬道被生生破开，即使习惯了形状也经不起李汭燦深深浅浅的撩拨。李汭燦一下激烈冲撞仿佛顶破脆弱的甬道，慢慢抽出碾磨着熟悉的敏感点，又一下猛插。

田野顾不上屋子里还有其他人，哽着哭腔求李汭燦，却连一句话都说不连贯。他像火山旁的一湾浅滩立刻就要被滚烫的热气蒸干，既恐惧未知的消亡又诡异的产生满足感，仿佛天生就要毁灭于这个人的手中。

田野被冲击力顶在桌上摩擦，大理石的餐桌似乎也被冲撞地移动，津液从嘴角溢出，肠液似乎也浸湿了下身，李汭燦俯在他身上肆虐，平直的眉毛略略皱起，他似乎紧咬牙关，锐利的下颌冒出细细胡渣。

田野在仿佛永无休止的起伏中双眼涣散，下意识回应着李汭燦的亲吻，敏感点密集的撞击让他攀上高潮，但精口被封住，叫他全身有千万只蚂蚁在爬似的不得解脱。他勉强伸手拉住李汭燦要他拔出尿道探子，可男人又露出那副似笑非笑的神情，他总是摸不透他。

忽然想起李汭燦叫他说句好听话，田野用尽力气抱住李汭燦，在不间断的顶弄中叫了他从未说出口的称呼。

“哥，哥哥，饶了我吧哥哥。”

田野在剧烈的抽搐中释放，精液溅满了小腹，而体内被李汭燦的填满。他偏头发现餐桌上一片狼藉，以后怕是再不会用了。

李汭燦趴在田野身上，田野一下一下捏着小狐狸的后颈，温柔地亲吻他侧脸。李汭燦只比他大三个月，却比他更像个小孩子。

李汭燦轻咬着田野的耳垂，老人说耳垂厚的人福气多，嘴唇薄最凉薄。他不知道自己该不该在意田野不在他身边时的淫乱情事，毕竟他们从未表明过你是我的恋人。

“你说这个白月光的正人君子能做到几时？”

**Author's Note:**

> 捋一下时间线剧情
> 
> 田野进大学追金赫奎，金赫奎不喜欢他却吊着他，最后毕业不告而别。  
田野伤心难过喝醉酒被李汭燦强奸（？），顺势当了六年炮友，所以谁都不知道他俩情侣关系，因为根本就不是。  
田野喜欢性多于爱，性启蒙之后爱就不太重要了，李汭燦不在的时候也会出去狩猎。  
金赫奎回来也不是因为喜欢田野，只是撞上了李汭燦刻意而为的性，被撩到了而已。  
所以说三观不正，都不是什么正人君子。


End file.
